There is a wide range of applications where it is necessary to measure and analyze radio frequency signals. Communication systems comprise entities or devices which have to be tested or measured during a development stage and/or during operation of the communication system. Communication systems can comprise a wireless communication system including devices generating radio frequency signals. Radio frequency signals are typically analyzed using a measurement device such as a digital oscilloscope or a network analyzer. Such a measurement devices can be quite heavy, space consuming as well as complex in structure and consequently, cost intensive in the implementation. For many applications it is desired to use more compact measurement devices requiring a less complex hardware and/or software implementation. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a method and apparatus which can be used for measurement of radio frequency signals with less complexity.